A Rose for you
by Marcna
Summary: It's Valentines day and Shadow is trying to confess his feelings to Tikal, but how exactly?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to SEGA.**

A Rose for you

It was a beautiful February day on Angel island, the shrine of the Master emerald was covered in thick snow. On top of the shrine sat a female echidna. Her fur was light orange her long dreadlocks framed her beautiful face. She wore old, thin clothes that looked unsuited for such weather, but she told herself she wasn't cold. Suddenly the sound of child like singing could be heard from the nearby forest. The sound was the Chao, small creatures that Tikal had grown with since birth. They approached her, running up the steps to tackle her with hugs.

"Hello little ones" Tikal greeted the blue pets; she had learned how to speak their language long ago. Tikal left the Chao for a moment only to come back with a large box, they immediately surrounded her. Tikal smiled at their excitement as she set the box down. She opened it only to reveal about a dozen small wool hats.

The echidna plopped gave each confused Chao a hat. Tikal giggled as the innocent children attempted to eat them.

"No, you put it on your head" Tikal said in a motherly tone, she grabbed a hat from a Chao and gently put it on the creatures head. The critters mimicked the echidna putting the hats on each other like she had done only seconds ago.

Unknown to the group they were being watched, from the branch of a nearby tree.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_ Shadow thought as he twirled the rose in his fingers. Today was Valentines Day, a day that celebrated unexplainable feeling called love. Any other year if you asked Shadow the hedgehog about the holiday he would have answered saying it was a pathetic waste of time. But all those years were before he met Tikal, there was something different about her that Shadow was fond of, he couldn't put his finger on it though.

The hedgehog tugged the green scarf that was around his neck. Why was he so nervous? Tikal was just a girl, what power did she have over him?

Shadow was thoughts as well as the tree branch he was perched on snapped, and they both fell to the ground below. Shadow being the fighter he was, landed on his feet. Shadow growled when the broken branch landed on his head. It didn't hurt it, just irritated the hedgehog, good thing no one had seen that.

"Shadow?" said a voice that immediately made Shadow tuck the rose in his quills.

"Hello Tikal" Shadow said smoothly even though his heart felt like it was about to burst.

"Shadow are you Ok? You fell from that tree and…" the girl's voice and blue eyes were full of concern.

"I'm fine Tikal, I just came to see you" Shadow said, wanting to change the subject.

"Well if, you're not hurt would you like to play with the Chao and me?" the echidna asked.

Any other day Shadow would have said no, but this could be the one chance to talk to Tikal so he accepted.

"I'd love to" Shadow said, he watched as a smile came on to Tikal's lips.

"Let's go then" Tikal grabbed Shadow's arm to lead him to the shrine where the Chao were.

Once they reached the shrine of the Master emerald the Chao crowded Shadow like he was a celebrity. It took all of Shadow's will power to not Chaos spear them in half. Luckily Tikal was there to save him.

"Leave Shadow alone little ones" Tikal scolded the Chao, who immediately left at her demand.

"The Chao seem to like you, Shadow" Tikal giggled, she sat on one of the steps of the shrine.

Shadow sat next to her, "Do they always listen to you like that?"

"I suppose so, but they've always liked me" Tikal answered.

"You made those hats for them" Shadow asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes, Chao don't grow fur coats in the winter, so I made them some hats" Tikal said, a blush growing on her cheeks as she continued. "But I guess I didn't make anything for myself."

"You could borrow my scarf if you want" Shadow prepared to take of his scarf, but was stopped by Tikal.

"No, Shadow you don't have to give me your scarf, I'm not that cold" but a shiver told Shadow that she was lying. So, he came up with a compromise he kept about half the scarf around his neck and put the other around Tikal's. A strong blush appeared on the echidna's cheeks why was Shadow being so nice to her, did he have_ feelings _for her. No, impossible Shadow couldn't have feelings for anyone as weak and simple as her, Right.

Tikal studied his face, he was so handsome, it was a shame he was always wearing a frown. Had he ever smiled in his entire life? Maybe she could make him smile one day.

Shadow inwardly sighed, should he give her the flower now? Was she even interested in him? There was only one way to find out.

"Tikal" Shadow reached for the flower that was tucked in his quills.

"Yes Shadow?" Tikal turned to the black hedgehog.

"Would you be my Valentine" Shadow held up the rose to the echidna, he was looked opposite from Tikal, hoping she hadn't seen the red that now covered his cheeks.

Tikal gasped in surprise, "You want me to be your Valentine?" the echidna remembered what her descendent, Knuckles had told her about the holiday, but she never expected Shadow to ask her.

"Yes" Shadow turned to look at Tikal and her beautiful blue eyes.

A shiver ran down Shadow's spine when Tikal's hand touched his to take the flower, her hands her warn despite the cold weather.

"Of course, I'll be your Valentine, Shadow!" Tikal wrapped her arms around the hedgehog. Shadow not expecting a hug, was sent to the ground with Tikal on top of him, he felt the cold snow in his quills and warmth on his lips.

"Wow" both the Mobians said once their lips separated.

"I love you, Shadow" Tikal nuzzled into her new boyfriend's chest.

Shadow ignored the cold that was under him and responded, "I love you too Tikal."

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry if I made Shadow OCC, this is my first time writing him in a Romantic situation. Please read and Review. Happy Valentines Day Everyone. **


End file.
